


Tsukki's Dilemma

by SodiPopSnake



Series: Haikyuu! Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CEO!tsukki, Gay, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Smut, businessman!tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiPopSnake/pseuds/SodiPopSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei needs this promotion to CEO. Kuroo obviously doesn't see the importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukki's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How are you beautiful people doing? This was written for @rosesareforpunks on Tumblr. Go follow them! OR you can follow me? My url is @srayne2374world. So anyways, I hope you enjoy my crappy writing! ❤️❤️❤️ -Kalyssa (Sasha)

Tsukishima had a dilemma. He was already ten minutes late for an important meeting, one that decided his future as CEO of the company. Kuroo had him pushed against a wall, working wonders with his hands and lips. Tsukishima intook a sharp breath when Kuroo’s hand trailed up his inner thigh, already stripped of his tight-fitting business pants. Kuroo’s lips were leaving butterfly kisses on his collarbone, and it was driving Tsukki crazy. He let out a soft moan, trying to stay quiet since they were in his office, right next door to the meeting. Kuroo smirked and started moving lower with his kisses, and oh dear, did Tsukishima have a dilemma.


End file.
